A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games, more specifically, a unique board game derived from a King of the Mountain format.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a King of the Mountain stylized board game that involves dice with numbers and animals provided thereon such that upon rolling the dice, a player shall move to a particular location on the board game according to rules provided on the game rules card; wherein the game board can be erected and collapsed for use and storage purposes; wherein the game board features a mountain comprised of multiple tiers that have numbers thereon; and wherein the purpose of the game is for all players to traverse the numbered squares on the board game and highest numbered tier on the mountain wherein the first player to do deemed the winner of the King of the Mountain board game.
The Schultz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,017) discloses a board game that includes a folding board having a plurality of generally planar board segments. However, the folding game board does not include a mountain including a plurality of numbered tiers that are ascended in order to win a “king of the mountain”-styled board game.
The Hopkins Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,851) discloses a game board incorporating a three-dimensional surface contour on the board while simultaneously being able to fold the board to eliminate the storage problem. However, the game board does not erect and collapse between uses and form a mountain comprised of various numbered tiers.
The Hicks et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,246) discloses a board-type game apparatus designed around the theme of a mythical man-animal known as “Big Foot” having a game board having a relatively large elevated playing area. Again, the board game does not include a mountain on a portion of the game board that has multiple numbered squares at varying tiers thereon in which the objective for all players is to be the first player to ascend to the top of the mountain.
The Credico, Jr. et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,865) discloses a game including a simulated mountain preferably formed of sectional parts to enable it to be easily packaged and shipped. However, the game board does not include a mountain composed of a plurality of differently numbered squares at varying tiers wherein the objective is to be the first player to ascend to the top of the mountain pursuant to rules particular to this game.
The Terschak Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,020) discloses a folding mountain game device. However, the folding mountain game does not feature a game board upon which a mountain is provided and composed of differently numbered squares arranged at varying tiers in which the objective is to be the first player to ascend the mountain according to rules particular to the game.
The Larson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,451) discloses a three dimensional board game using magnetic pieces. However, the board game does not include a flat playing surface along with a mountain that includes differently numbered squares at varying tiers in which the objective is to be the first player to ascend the mountain accordingly to the rules of play.
The Lalley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,385) discloses a novel game apparatus and method of play that includes a game board and a number of pawns or player elements, certain of which are representative of forces of good and others of which are representative of forces of evil and which are selectively movable along or over the game board in order to achieve a predetermined game objective. Again, the novel game is not a king of the mountain themed game involving a unique game board that can erect and collapse between uses, and involving unique rides of play.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a King of the Mountain stylized board game that involves dice with numbers and animals provided thereon such that upon rolling the dice, a player shall move to a particular location on the board game according to rules provided on the game rules card; wherein the game board can be erected and collapsed for use and storage purposes; wherein the game board features a mountain comprised of multiple tiers that have numbers thereon; and wherein the purpose of the game is for all players to/traverse the numbered squares on the board game and up the numbered tiers of the mountain before reaching the highest numbered tier on the mountain wherein the first player to do so is deemed the winner of the King of the Mountain board game. In this regard, the King of the Mountain board game departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.